


A Lemon ice cake.

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A graphic act of violence using the mama powers, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Cooking, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), OT12 (EXO), fluff with some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Chanyeol had a dream: to own his own restaurant.Minseok had only one thing in mind since he loved Chanyeol: he had to make that happen.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Magika Astra: Round 1





	A Lemon ice cake.

As a Chef, owning a restaurant was Chanyeol’s dream. It wasn’t easy to reach that dream as they spent a full year fighting the red force, trying to hide their existence from humans. Only as the war ended and they could live peacefully, he managed to buy a small place first, barely enough space for an oven, a stove, and a sink. He got himself a frying machine and a fridge that didn’t work.

It wasn’t a hassle as Minseok was with him all the time. 

Minseok. The man of his life. The love of his life. The reason why he grew to be a better chef while being a fire bender and struggling to live with a potential threat around them. 

The man’s white hair, youthful complexion, and smart talk got them a few clients within a week from opening. Minseok made sure Chanyeol’s fridge was cold full time, washed his vegetables, stirred his fries, and served the food with Kyungsoo, the only server they had.

Minseok was also their accountant, “we can expand soon,” he would say, after mind-blowing sex, “please have faith in me.” Up to the expectations, they got enough money for a better place nearby, using outdoor equipment to host more people, and slowly added more items to the menu. 

Every night, Minseok and Chanyeol had to clean the place spotless, before Minseok would freeze the counters, the ground, and the fridge over so that the place would remain cold for eight hours.

They held hands all the way home. Minseok looked like a middle school kid held by his hyung while Kyungsoo looked like a toddler with Sehun’s hoodie that had sleeves hanging out. “We are getting there,” Minseok said all of sudden, as he was pensive. “If we keep up for a year or two, we can open a small restaurant, have a proper chef menu, and perhaps hire waiters while Soo will be our manager.” 

“A year or two is not much,” Chanyeol said with a smile. 

Kyungsoo on other hand scoffed, “considering how the business grew within five months, I think you will have enough money for much sooner.” It made Minseok and Chanyeol smile at each other, happy and hopeful.

They didn’t expect the struggle that was yet to come. 

A gang came with bats and knives, as they finally celebrated their first year of sales, and trashed the place while kicking the customers out. “You think you can stay here without paying us!” One yelled, “we kept quiet long enough for you to know our generosity. But this has to end.” 

Chanyeol looked at Minseok as the entire place got cold. “Minseok,” he looked at his boyfriend who looked at him with rage clear in his eyes. Minseok hated bullies and Chanyeol worried about his reactions.

Minseok took off his apron and walked out to face the man who eyed him with a scoff, “How much do you think you can have from us?” Minseok asked, raising his hand, “a hundred won? A thousand won? Maybe ten thousand?” The higher the price was, the more the man struggled to breathe. 

Shocked by the stat of their leader, a man was about to kick Minseok when Kyungsoo stood in between. It sent the man flying back. Chanyeol simply sighed and took off his apron. “I guess we will have to fight.” 

The man Minseok held fainted and Minseok let him go before looking at the others, “you better leave before he kills you all. Remember to never mess with us. I can freeze a thousand of you in a blink of an eye.” The men bowed in apology before picking their men and running away. Minseok could only sigh, “they will be an issue.” 

“As long as the police and the government don’t get involved, we will be fine,” Chanyeol held Minseok and Kyungsoo close, trying to soothe the worry that stormed in Minseok’s head. 

They didn’t get attacked but surprisingly, they lost customers. A lot of customers. The dream of saving money within a year or two stretched to more and Chanyeol went home with lost hope every day. “Don’t give up,” Minseok whispered to his ear as Chanyeol was fingers deep inside him, stretching him, “I have faith in you, so don’t give up.” 

Chanyeol smiled and kissed Minseok as he pulled out his fingers. Encouraged, he pushed his length inside Minseok and sent the man singing in pleasure. “Minseok feels so good.” 

“You feel so damn good too,” Minseok whispered, “but please, there are people sleeping nearby. Don’t make me scream.” 

Chanyeol chuckled as he pulled out to charge in only for Minseok to moan loud. “You keep saying that but you end up screaming for the little I do.” It was true. In a few thrusts, Minseok was begging, loud and clear, for Chanyeol to go harder. 

The customers’ number increased, most since they were near a university campus and Jongin, who joined the university, had promoted their small restaurant but not too much. It was fine for Chanyeol but Minseok was hopeful it would be fixed soon. 

The gang obviously tried differently. They came in a huge number, during the closing time, “ey, we need food here.” one of them ordered, “give us the best of what you have.” 

Minseok eyed Chanyeol and Kyungsoo and they nodded, letting that slide. They cooked the food, served, and as Minseok handed the drinks, one held his wrist.

“Come and sit with us,” The man pulled him too close and Minseok tensed.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol as suddenly fire started to rise but the man didn’t have to move as Minseok picked the man’s cup and froze it right there. “Do you want me to freeze your balls like this? I won’t hesitate.” 

The cup fell with a thud on the table and it went silent for a while. Chanyeol picked a chair and sat down, crossing arms. “You don’t know who you are playing with. We didn’t engage with you, we didn’t ask for you to attack us, but you still came twice,” He spoke with obvious rage.

Minseok held Chanyeol’s shoulder as he stood behind him. “The next time you come, nothing will save you.” Chanyeol’s right eye went red and the tension rose, “I am not going to warn you or threaten you. This is your final chance. We came to be at peace but you want war and war is what you will get.” 

Chanyeol stood to leave the table and Minseok bowed to them meanwhile, saying, “Enjoy your last meal in our place.” 

He turned to leave when a stab on his buttcheek made him scream and he turned to see the men stand. Kyungsoo was talking on the phone right then, alerting the others, while Chanyeol rushed to his boyfriend who lifted his hand. “If you touch me, you will die,” Minseok spoke in an icy tone, almost dead cold. He pulled the knife which froze and he broke it like it was made of sand. “Any last words?” 

The men were about to attack when Chanyeol hugged Minseok, matching his power, and a thick fog wrapped the men. It rose fast that it covered the entire block. Soon a storm was raging and the snow fell. The men were disoriented but as soon as Jongin brought Yixing and Tao to freeze time, Minseok had frozen them to death. 

Noticing the fog down and the frozen statues around, Kyungsoo kicked the bodies out, sending them into tiny speck of dust before doing as much to their weapons. “Let us collect the bodies and throw them away,” He suggested which Tao and Jongin helped him. 

Minseok fainted right then, held by Yixing who focused on the bleeding injury first. “I healed it but he lost too much blood, we need to make him rest,” Yixing announced, looking toward Junmyeon who washed the street while Luhan was trying to find any weird thoughts around. 

It was a miracle nobody noticed what happened and nobody spoke about it. 

Chanyeol decided to sell the place and buy an enclosed car trailer to make a mobile kitchen in, to avoid getting caught up with gangs. The Truck he used was Baekhyun’s and the man didn’t mind since Minseok was weak for months and they suffered through his healing process. 

Chanyeol sold soups, fried meat, noodles, rice, and drinks which was little compared to how much he could cook in his old place. It devastated Minseok who insisted on being with Chanyeol all day, barely doing anything aside from serving people or sitting on the driver's seat.

They struggled but slowly managed to live through it. Owning a house, sharing expenses with eight more people was enough to help them save. They bought a wide space at a relatively cheaper price than expected. 

Tao probably helped them have a discount but it didn’t stop Minseok and Chanyeol from being fired up about it. 

They redecorated everything, as Kyungsoo’s handcrafting came in handy, while Chanyeol got some money from the bank to pay for a fully equipped kitchen. “It’s beautiful,” Chanyeol said holding Minseok close while they stood in the middle of a finally built-in kitchen.

“And the fridge is big enough for us to sneak in and have quickies,” Minseok teased which made Chanyeol gasp. Minseok laughed at his affronted look before pulling him to a kiss. “I am happy for you, Chanyeol. You made it.”

“I would have never reached this far without you,” Chanyeol admitted with a heartfelt tone. 

It was the truth.

Due to Minseok’s strict calculations, they were done preparing for the opening party within five months after buying the space. 

Their friends worked hard to help them either to gather people, to share about the party online, or just to spread the word. They had such a blast that Chanyeol could pay his new kitchen team since the first month. 

Minseok settled for managing the books since he had nothing to do in the kitchen anymore. Jongin and Sehun were in the front of the restaurant, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun managed the waiters, and Tao handled all their legal papers.

It looked like it was going on the right track but Minseok had always had dreams for Chanyeol to grow. So, he brought new ideas. “We need to consider a pastry chef,” Minseok offered. He was laying on Chanyeol’s chest, naked, and tired after a long night. “Kyungsoo is still training but if we hire a pastry chef, he may grow to be better too.” 

“What do you plan?” Chanyeol asked him, kissing his head softly.

“A coffee shop? Coffee is the most sought after drink in Korea, we should use it to our advantage.” 

Chanyeol didn’t push through the discussion as he slept. 

However, Minseok was serious. 

Chanyeol observed how Minseok planned to extend the restaurant, have a coffee bar, fully equipped by the end of their third year. “Our restaurant is doing great,” Minseok announced one night as they stayed behind, cleaning the fridge. Chanyeol and he just sat down in the middle of it when they were done, tired. 

Chanyeol could unfreeze the fridge on his own but Minseok insisted to help which made Chanyeol’s heart love the man even more. “Thanks to you,” Chanyeol mumbled as he kissed Minseok’s head. 

“I know you got what you dreamed for but I want you… I want us to grow,” Minseok looked at Chanyeol, eyes sparkling with wonder, “I want us to win the Michelin stars, Three of them.”

Chanyeol blinked at him before smiling. “It was a dream of mine, but I am not that confident.” 

“I am confident,” Minseok said with a smile, “I am confident that you will grow to earn your stars.” For that, Chanyeol had to train again. 

Minseok insisted that he would go to France to get some training. He even scored him a place in one of the most famous three stars restaurants for three months. The departure cost them tears but Jongin assured them that he can teleport anyone anytime. 

“It will tire you,” Chanyeol said with a smile to Jongin before looking at Minseok who despite his stoic expression was sad enough to make the airport several degrees colder. “I will miss you but I’ll focus on gaining knowledge and skills. I will be back before you know it.”

Minseok nodded but he knew he already missed Chanyeol. 

It was even clear as he supervised the kitchen, tasting, and trying everything. Despite following Chanyeol’s detailed recipes, Minseok couldn’t eat. “It doesn’t taste like Chanyeol’s,” he would say and leave the food untouched. Yixing didn’t know what to do else but heal his body every night, in the hope that Chanyeol would find a mate when he comes back.

The first month in, Minseok decided to freeze his heart. “I can’t bear with the idea of him away,” he announced, tearing up, “you have no idea how much pain it makes me feel and he must feel it too. We are soulmates through our power bond.” 

“But what if freezing your heart would hurt him more,” Jongin asked him worriedly. 

“It will but the pain fades and the ice melts as soon as I see him,” Minseok assured. 

He froze his heart, after sending Chanyeol a reassuring text. Yet, he couldn’t eat the dishes Chanyeol made so he relied on fast food, any food the others managed to make. Never once did he eat the stew Kyungsoo made because he knew it was Chanyeol’s recipe. He could tell what people cooked from the ingredients so much he watched Chanyeol cook and helped him through it. 

“You could be a chef too, you know. Taking the sous-chef position,” Junmyeon offered, “you know a lot about Chanyeol’s skills, you know what he likes, your cooking skills have improved a lot since you worked with him. A little training will set you on the right road.” 

“I will consider it.” Minseok promised but didn’t. 

Three months had passed before Minseok could think of it. He was home back from the restaurant when he noticed the smell before noticing the ten people at the table. “Who is cooking?” he asked but soon realization hit him.

The familiar heat in the house melted his heart before he could reach the kitchen and he cried as he approached the kitchen’s door. Chanyeol’s arm wrapped around him as soon as his arms did, a hand pulled his chin up. They kissed so avidly that the house was full of fog. “I missed you so bad,” Chanyeol whispered. “

“I missed you too, My love,” Minseok sniffed. “You have no idea how I struggled to live without you, Yeol.” 

“I am not leaving again,” Chanyeol promised before pushing Minseok away, “go sit and wait. I was told you didn’t eat any of my recipes so I made them all.” 

“Can I help instead?” Minseok offered, clinging into Chanyeol. 

The man nodded, with a smile, and soon the Minseok he loved was fully back. Minseok ate to his heart's content, so much he missed it. Their friends promised to clean so he pulled Chanyeol to their bedroom and hugged the man tight. “Minseok,” Chanyeol’s tone had a hint of sadness in it.

“I couldn’t eat. Nothing tasted the way you did it,” Minseok said to him, heartbroken, “I couldn’t sleep in our bed, I couldn't live without you, Yeol. Believe me.” 

“I do and I am sorry I made you go through it,” Chanyeol soothed. “Let us cuddle, until you calm down.” 

“No, I want you to make love to me,” Minseok whined. “I want to feel the burning heat inside me. I want to feel you here, to fully do.” 

Chanyeol indulged him, shedding tears as he made love to Minseok like it was the last time. They had never done it that way before and it meant so much to them both.

Minseok was happy that the restaurant gained good critics. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was relieved as it meant he didn’t go through three months without Minseok for nothing. He was meticulous to improve and add more character to his own recipes, just so that when the first michelin star, it would be because everything he did has expressed his love toward Minseok and Minseok’s love toward him. 

When they got that call, Chanyeol pulled Minseok to a kiss before lifting the flute of champagne, saying proudly, “to Minseok, who made everything I ever dreamed of come true.” 

Minseok smiled, with tears in his eyes, while their friends lifted their cups and screamed with joy, “To Minseok and Chanyeol! Cheers!” 

While everybody enjoyed the small party, Chanyeol pulled Minseok to the kitchen and opened the fridge. “What is it Yeol?” Minseok asked the man curiously.

“When I first met you, I compared you to a cake,” Chanyeol said to which Minseok frowned, “I thought of making it for real and I worked on the recipe for years now.” He pushed a small portioned cake to Minseok and admitted, “this is what I served them when the critics came.” 

Minseok frowned and took a generous bite of the cake before freezing. He had never tasted something so good and noticed Chanyeol’s worried expression so he joked, “It has lemon,” Chanyeol nodded at Minseok’s remark, “I look acidic to you?” 

“No, you are soothing like that touch of lemon,” Chanyeol offered another bite, “for me, you are a mixture of bitterness, softness, calm, and wildness. You are a beautiful mixture and I thought this is the best way to express how I see you.” 

Minseok couldn’t help but shed tears as he ate more, he avoided Chanyeol’s eyes, touched. Once he was done with the cake, he wiped his tears and sniffed before hugging Chanyeol who relaxed incredibly. “I loved it,” Minseok whispered, sniffing still. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Minseok.” 

None of their friends bothered to check on them as they fled the place to their room, because they knew that the fog would tell what they were doing anyway.


End file.
